<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Ghosts by sonderwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016147">Desert Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker'>sonderwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dyad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>i needed something happy after that finale, we're just gonna pretend that never happened and everything is alright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the dyad, Obi-Wan becomes privy to some important and relevant information about his former padawan. His childhood. Anakin has hidden his past as a slave from everyone he knows, and didn't have an intention on changing that. Unfortunately for him, the force (and Obi-Wan) had other ideas. But that might be for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dyad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desert Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this idea came from @obiwanobi's tumblr, who has a series of dyad headcanon AU's for Obi-Wan and Anakin! I love them so much, I had to start a series of one-shots for them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin stood in the hangar of the resolute, staring out at the stars. In the force, he could feel that Ahsoka was nearby, talking to Rex. He could also feel Obi-Wan, warm, and intense. Calm and calculating. Based off how Obi-Wan felt, he guessed that he was in briefing. He closed his eyes and focused on his old master’s presence.</p><p>“With all due respect general, it doesn’t look like there is any other way.” He heard Commander Cody’s voice say. He saw Obi-Wan frown and stroke his beard. The light from the hologram they were looking at highlighted the shadows on his face, and Anakin winced. He knew that he was always being nagged to take better care of himself, but it looked like he wasn’t doing that great of a job making sure Obi-Wan was also taken care of. He saw Obi-Wan sigh and close his eyes.</p><p>“Comm Anakin and Ahsoka up here. I want them to hear this.” He said. Anakin opened his eyes and looked down at his arm. His commlink began to beep.</p><p>“General- “Commander Cody began.</p><p>“I’m on my way.” Anakin replied and then lowered his wrist. “Ahsoka!” He called out, knowing that she was close enough to have heard her. His padawan walked up, her eyes bright with curiosity.</p><p>“Yes, Master?” She asked with a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Obi-Wan wants to talk to us about something on the bridge.” He told her.</p><p>“About what?” She asked as she began to match his pace as they walked towards the bridge.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but he looked worried.” Anakin responded and frowned. He could feel his old master’s worry and concern in the force. While those feelings were nothing new given the circumstances, each time he felt the uncertainty, the hopelessness that came with the war, coming from someone who appeared to be so strong, so certain, Anakin wasn’t really sure what he could do. What he should do.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka walked onto the bridge, and saw Admiral Yularen, Commander Cody, and Obi-Wan all standing by the windows.</p><p>“Commander Tano, General Skywalker.” Cody greeted.</p><p>“Tell them about what we have found.” Obi-Wan said, his arms crossed. Admiral Yularen turned to face Anakin and Ahsoka.</p><p>“We have received intelligence that a colony from a nearby system has been captured by separatist forces.” He began.</p><p>“Civilians? What do the separatists want with them?” Anakin asked while frowning. So, this is where his master’s concern was coming from.  </p><p>“Well, from what we can tell, not very many people made it out. Their reports are… rather disturbing.” Admiral Yularen continued.</p><p>“Disturbing?” Ahsoka asked.</p><p>“Survivors have reported seeing people led away in chains and confound to small cages in boxes.” He paused before continuing. “To be sold as slaves.”</p><p>Anakin’s breath grew shallow, his fists clenched tightly, not wanting to reveal his shaking hands. He blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of the thoughts, the sensations of those chains on his body. The way his body had to contort to fit in a crate. The sting of his slaver’s whip.</p><p>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan said urgently. Anakin looked back up and saw his former master staring at him with a very, very worried expression.</p><p>“Sorry, I wasn’t listening.” He replied. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm his nerves. “What happened?” He asked. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly, and before he knew it, he had grabbed onto his arm and was pulling him away.</p><p>“We need to talk. Now.” Obi-Wan said as they walked away. Anakin looked back at the others on the bridge. Ahsoka took a step forward, ready to follow Anakin.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon, Snips!” He called out as he walked off the bridge. Even though they were not on the bridge anymore, Obi-Wan continued to walk at a fast pace brushing past all the soldiers that stopped to salute him.</p><p>“Where are we going? What’s going on?” Anakin asked, trying to get a better look at his master’s face. Obi-Wan rounded a corner and opened a door. They stepped inside, and the door slid shut behind them.</p><p>“Why are we in your quarters?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Obi-Wan whispered, not facing him.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Anakin responded while crossing his arms. Obi-Wan turned around and looked at him.</p><p>“About your childhood?” Obi-Wan responded.</p><p>“What about my childhood?” Anakin asked, his voice soft and dark.</p><p>“Anakin, why didn’t you tell me about what you had been through?” He responded, his voice cracking. “I saw, I <em>felt </em>what you went through.” He continued.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Anakin asked again, trying to avoid the subject.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about!” Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin flinched and took a step back.</p><p>“Anakin I- “He began. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He reached his hand out to his former apprentice, and then retracted it.</p><p>“Why… why didn’t you tell- “He began again but was cut off.</p><p>“Because, I didn’t know what to say.” Anakin whispered, trying to blink back his tears. “I had no idea what to say. I didn’t have anything else to compare it to. That was just… how my life was.”</p><p>“And you kept that locked away this whole time?” Obi-Wan asked, shocked at his former padawan’s behavior. “Despite our bond?”</p><p>“I was worried. I was afraid.” Anakin said, looking down at the ground.</p><p>“Afraid of what?” Obi-Wan asked. “Anakin, look at me, please.” He begged. Anakin looked up, and a single tear rolled down his right cheek.</p><p>“I was worried that you would be disgusted, ashamed, that you had decided to train someone like me, to become a jedi like you.” Anakin whispered, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes.</p><p>“No, never.” Obi-Wan said as he took a step towards Anakin. “I would never feel that way about you. I am so proud of you, and the knight that you have become. I couldn’t have asked for a better padawan, a better friend.” He placed his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. Through the bond, he could feel the guilt, the sorrow, but the hope that was starting to shine through.</p><p>“We will figure something out. We will free them.” Obi-Wan said. “I promise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>